Xeno Casino
by TsubasaCaligrapher
Summary: Shion gets to work onboard the Durandal ! She makes some great new friends has a great time ! Follow her through her adventures, from becoming a normal high school teenager to something she couldn't believe ! AU
1. Shion's new part time job

**Xeno Casino**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the game Xenosaga. I'm too happy to make an excuse this time.**

**A/N : Oh and I forgot some of the minor character's names so I will just make some up ok ? And some of the characters might be a little OOC but it's an AU story so that's ok ... right ?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In an old house, secluded from the rest of the world, a young girl looked longingly at the passing-by ship._

_" Daddy ! Daddy ! Look over there ! " yelled the little brown haired girl excitedly._

_" What is it Shion ? " asked an aged man, dressed in half-decent clothing._

_" It's the Durandal Cruise Ship ! " she said, pointing to the large but elegant red ship._

_" What was that sweetie ? " he gripped his head, fighting to stay up but failed._

_" Huh ? Daddy ! What wrong ? Jin ! Where are you ? Something's wrong with daddy ! "_

" NO ! " She yelled, sitting up and covered in sweat.

" Oh my god. It was just a dream. Just a dream. " Shion reached out for her water next to her and drank a couple of sips, but it didn't help at all. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5:00 in the morning.

" Uhhhggg. Now I can't even get back to sleep. Might as well get an early start on the day. " and she got out of bed. She turned on her desk light and went to the left side of the room, where her closet and drawers were.

" God. Another day at Vector High. I hate these damn uniforms. But they seem to look better today. " she remembered something that just brightened up her day, even though it was just another day of school.

She got her clothes and went towards the bathroom. After taking a nice, long shower, she brushed her teeth and put on her uniform.

First, she put on her dark stockings. Followed by her outer-edged indigo and tan miniskirt and her tight fitting, similarly colored, t-shirt. She then pulled on her short top jacket and she was almost done.

" A few last touches, -" she looked in the mirror. She pulled out a gold and blue stream of lace and carefully tied it into a bow on her neck, right over her silver necklace. Then she combed her hair, especially the right side, but it always seemed that that side would just stick up in it's spiky, gravity-defying, shape.

She sighed and gave up on that. She gracefully spun together a braid on the left side and clipped it with a small sapphire pendent. She layed the braid over her shoulder and worked on the other side. She ignored her mussed-up hair and combed a strand of hair on the top of her head to the right and clipped it with an aquamarine pin and let her long hair flow back behind her.

She put on her round glasses over her emerald eyes. Shion winked at her self and happily said, " - and Perfect ! " she walked out and into the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the counter and saw that it was only 7:00, still one more hour for a nice breakfast.

The kitchen was the only thing modern in the entire house because it belonged to Shion, but the rest of the house was traditional styled, thanks to her brother.

She started making her special, curry. After about 15 minutes of preperation, she left it to heat and went out to the library. It was connected through the living room so she just had to open the door and yell, " Hey Jin ! Time for breakfast. "

" All right. " and by the time he got there, she was already serving it.

" Hey, why don't you get a girlfriend ? "

" Why do you ask that ? "

" Well, when I think about it, your life seems pretty sad. You still live in the same house as your sister, you eat you little sister's cooking, and your choice of career is being a librarian for crying out loud ! And it's even connected to our house. How sad is that ? "

She then looked him up and down.

" And do you own anything else besides that kimono ? " she said, referring to the black and white kimono, with a dark red sash. Jin has been wearing that thing for as long as Shion can remember.

" You should stop talking and hurry up and go to school. " Shion looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 7:55.

" Fine, I'll see you later Jin. " she put on her tan sneakers and ran out into town. She stopped at the local bus stop and said, " Sector 26 please. "

As she sat on the bus, Shion thought about her dream again.

_' Why do I keep on having these dreams ? That was almost 10 years ago when dad died. But that was long ago, when we were still on Old Miltia. Now me and Jin already moved to Second Miltia. Ohh, hey, there's Allen ! '_

" Hey Chief. "

" Hey Allen. " when she first moved there, she qualified in the Second Division already, the class for advanced students. And, she was the boss. That's why she wore blue but the rest of Second Division either wore red or green.

Everyone just thought she was ok, but none of them even knew her. Then one day, she heard about Allen, the loner. He never used to talk to anyone until Shion finally talked to him and found out that he was a pretty nice guy. And he even invented the nickname, ' Chief ', to seal the deal and to finally become friends.

" Hey Chief, I wanted to ask you - "

" Oh hey. We're already at school. " she cut him off and all he could do was sigh.

" Hey Shion ! Hey dude that always hands out with her ! " the voice came from her bouncing and energetic friend, Miyuki. She was also from Second Division, sporting a red uniform.

" Hey ! My name's Alle- "

" Well I don't care right now. Shion, could you test something out for me ? "

" Hmmm, I'm sorry Miyuki, but not this time. I don't really have any spare time. Sorry. "

" Oh well. It's ok, I'll find somebody else ! " she said excitedly and sped off, looking for another guinea pig. Shion remembered some of her previous inventions. Taser rods that shocked the users, giant knuckles that turned on their owners and many other things that malfunctioned.

" Come on Allen, we must hurry before Miyuki comes back. "

" Right behind you chief. " and they rushed off to their class.

" Whoo ! Finally ! School is over ! Bye you guys ! Have to go off to my first job. "

" Ok, Chief. Hey, you're working at the Moby Dick Cafe right ? Me and Miyuki might swing by later k ? "

" Sure you guys ! But you better compliment my cooking ! " she joked as she ran off. She left the school campus and ran towards the right. She crossed the town mascot, a giant bunnie and ran up the stairs behind it.

She ran past the publishing agency where she used to do a couple of little jobs before she learned how to cook and tried out for her favorite hang-out.

As she ran up one last set of stairs and was about to enter the cafe but then a couple of men blocked her path.

" Whoa there ! What's going on ? " and she saw the owner coming over.

" Hey Mr. Johnsen, what's going on ? "

" Well Shion - oh please put that over there - I'm sorry but I'm moving my cafe. "

" To where ? "

" Oh, you know that Durandal Cruise Ship right ?

" Well yeah ! Of course I do ! Wait ... don't tell me ! You got hired over there ! "

" Well, yeah. Hmmm. Wait ! I got an idea ! Why don't you come join me ! "

" What are you talking about ! Of course ! But you know I can't. Doesn't it go from port town to port town ? "

" Well yeah. " and Shion saddened, but he wasn't done yet.

" But not for awhile. "

" What do you mean ? "

" It's stopping here for a couple of weeks to host their annual gambling tournament. And more people are coming than ever so that's why they hired me ! So, you still interested in working part-time for me at the Moby Dick Cafe ? Well, the on on a cruise ship anyway ? "

Shion thought but realized it was a no-brainer. " Of course ! I'll come by tomorrow ok ? "

" Yeah. Go to the docks tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Tomorrow's Saturday right ? So no school ? "

" Yup. I'll just check in with Jin and I'll be there ! " Mr. Johnsen nodded happily and went back to instruct the movers. Shion skipped happily to the bus stop and ran home.

" Hey Jin ! I'm going to work on the Durandal Cruise Ship ok ? " she screamed as she ran into the library.

" Sure. " he anwered calmly.

" Sure ? That's all you can say ? Can't you show some enthusiasm for once ? "

" Well, no. And I don't have anything else to do but stay home anyways. Go enjoy your life. You're only 16 so go have some fun. "

" Wow. I almost think you are kind of cool now. " and she ran upstairs to do homework.

" It's ok Shion. I couldn't have done it as good as mom herself. "

After 9:00, Shion was dressed in her pajamas and was about to go to sleep.

" Goodnight mom, dad. " she said to the picture on the desk. She snuggled up to her bed and fell asleep within minutes.

When her alarm clock rang at 6:30, she sprang up, even though it was a Saturday. She took a shower and brushed her teeth once again. Then she detailed her hair like the previous day, putting on her glasses again also instead of her contacts. She pulled a tight pink shirt with decorative hearts on it. She pulled on a maroon mini skirt and pink sneakers. She pulled on a pink sweater and grabbed a fruit bar and ran out to the train station.

" To the docks please. " and she stared out the window until the bright red ship appeared.

" Whoa. That looks so complex. Hmm, finally got a challange... wait. That's not why I'm here. Whoa. Who the hell is that ? " as Shion neared, she saw a mysterious figure, dressed in a bodysuit and hiding behind a barrel, obviously up to no good.

" Sn...snak..snake...Cha...charm...charmer...what the hell does that mean. " then she realized that s/he was carrying a capsule on his/er back and when she squinted, she saw a DANGER sign on it.

She started to panic when she saw even more writing.

" Nano machines... " she worded out. Now she knew that there was real danger. She remembered that she saw someone on T.V. that was wanted and used the alias, ' Snake Charmer ' .

She also read up on a special case of nano machines that spreads poisen throughout the air, undetectable. Silent but deadly. Shion had to find a way to stop this criminal.

" What a way to start my new part-time. Oh well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. "

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, how is chapter 1 ? Remember our dear friend Snake Charmer from the first episode ? Please review and I will update soon !**


	2. Cleaning up the Cafe

**Xeno Casino**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 2**

**DIsclaimer : I don't own Xenosaga ... yet.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" What a way to start my new part-time. Oh well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. " and as the shrouded figure creeped onboard, Shion waited 2 minutes before she followed.

She still kept the enemy in her sight as she stalked behind through the winding corridors.

" God, how the hell am I going to work here ? " she whined quietly to herself. Snake Charmer started to slow down and that relieved her but made her a bit more worried.

_' Dang it ! I'm getting tired already, whew. But does that mean that he or she, or whatever is about to release the machines ? Oh god ! '_ the culprit suddenly turned back to check around but she was able to duck behind a corner.

Then the Charmer seemed to shrug and went on to an elevator and walked in.

" Oh damn. " and she walked over to the elevator door. She was thinking about whetheror not to push the elevator button next to it. But before she could react to the sound of metal clanging from above, she already sensed someone behind her.

" You little bitch ! I knew someone was following me ! " Shion tried to move but realized that there was a switchblade pressed against her neck.

" Damn. "

" What was that you little wench ? Speak louder ! " the woman yelled ( Shion realized it was a female's voice ) as she pulled back Shion's hair. She started to press the knife into Shion's throat which started to bled and make Shion nervous.

" Just shut up already ! " and Shion stepped on her opponent's foot which gave her a little room to swing her head back and knock the lady a couple of steps back.

Shion took this chance and ducked under the knife and tumble rolled forward and then handspringed into safety.

" I'm going to take you out you little- " but Shion just jabbed her palm into her face. Shion was in her fighting stance now. Legs apart and bent, arms bent and raised.

The Charmer wiped off the blood that appeared at the corner of her mouth. ( She pulled off the mask that she was wearing ) She slashed left to right and left and center while Shion moved side to side and dodged all of the swift attacks.

Shion leaped back, spun, and kicked the blade out of her hands. She got really angry and started attacking with her fists. Shion couldn't dodge anymore and had to block them with her arms.

Then she threw a kick and Shion moved to the side but not in time and it grazed her side. She gripped her side in pain and started to slowly walk backwards.

The Charmer smirked and kicked Shion straight in the stomach and sent her towards a long screw, sticking out of the wall. Shion looked behind her and saw it.

She moved to the side so she missed the screw but it stuck through her sweater and she was stuck ! Shion frantically tried to unhook her sweater but she was really in there !

The Charmer slowly walked over and picked up the knife. She stared at it and then at Shion, smirking. She slowly walked over, obviously trying to scare Shion, and it was working.

As she leaned closer, Shion leaned further back until her back touched the wall. She now had no where left to run now. The Charmer was only 3 feet away now, and Shion closed her eyes, knowing that she had no escape.

She could hear the approaching sisters and just waited until ... BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Shion opened her eyes and saw the Charmer dansing around wildly, trying to avoid the bullets that were striking the floor.

Shion looked to where the shots were fired and saw ... a little red-headed boy ? He was aiming the guns at the floor, on purpose, it seems he didn't want any blood shed today.

" Mary, go arrest our culprit. Shelly, go report to Gaignun . "

" Yes Little Mastah. " said a blond with a texan accent.

" Yes sir. " said a beautiful lady with violet hair. Shion was just staring in awe at how well the young boy was handling the situation.

_Ten or eleven maybe ? Twelve at most. '_

After seeing that the Charmer was taken into custody by the girl named Mary, it seemed that he finally noticed little old Shion stuck to the wall.

" Oh ! Hey there ! Who are you ? " he went over to where Shion's sweater was stuck and in one swift movement, he was able to un-hook it and gingerly took her hand and pulled her up.

" Well ... uh ... thanks...Who are you ? " she said back, with the same accusing tone.

" Oh ! Well, I guess you can call me Jr. ! But let's leave it at that for now. And you ? " just then she remembered where she was supposed to be.

She rushed off, but not before yelling out, " Shion ! That's my name ! Come swing by the Moby Dick Cafe later ok ? " and she rushed around blindly, trying to look for where she's supposed to be.

She searched around some more and finally found the restaurant area. Shion ran around the spherical room, but all she saw was only fancy restaurants and cuisines and buffets and all that good stuff.

" O...K... " and she went a little further, into a darker spot. In the shadow, she could make out a room with the Moby Dick Cafe sign hanging above it.

" Mr. Johnsen ! " Shion could hear crashing around in the darkness and then a figure emerged, covered in dust.

" Oh ! Hello Shion ! "

" So ! What happened here ? " she asked questioningly.

" Oh, um, this ! " he pointed to the dark spot. She nodded and he went inside and pressed a switch beside the door.

" Oh my god ! " now that the light was on, she saw that it was horrible ! There were boxes and dirty silverware everywhere ! She even saw a horribly disgusting patch of mold in one of the corners.

" Well, I see that this place needs a lot of work. And I think I liked it better in the dark... " Shion walked in beside him and switched off the light.

" Hmm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then ? " Mr Johnsen asked.

" Yeah. Maybe. " and she left him to clean up his restaurant. After 5 minutes, he could see her rushing back.

" Aagghhh ! My consciounce won't let me let you work here all by yourself. So, I came back. "

" Why thank you Shion. And you don't really have to do this you know. Even with your help, this is still a lot of work. It might take even weeks before it starts to compare to the other spots here. "

" Yeah, I see your point. " they all were in thought when Shion suddenly had an idea.

" Give me 30 minutes and I'll be back with some help ok ? "

" Sure, do whatever you want. "

" Thanks ! " and she rushed outa there. Shion was able to find her way this time and quickly ran past Jr. - who watched her amusingly - and out of the Durandal.

She quickly ran back to park because she knew that Miyuki and Allen were working on a project there. Shion herself was supposed to help but it was easy enough, just something for art class. And Miyuki and Allen knew she got a job so they let her off the hook.

She ran around the center fountain, looking for her friends. Then the sun shined brightly and lit up the fountain with a rainbow of colors and she stopped and realized the beauty of the park.

Something caught her eye in the water and as she approached, she felt something strange from it. But before she could actually clearly see what it was, she heard someone calling her.

" Chief ? " she turned around and behind her was Allen and Miyuki.

" What are you doing here ? "

" Yeah Shion ? Aren't you supposed to be at your new job ? "

" Well yeah, I need your guy's help for something. " they exchanged glances at eachother nervously but they decided to anyway when she looked at them skeptically. They owe her one.

For some strange apparent reason, Miyuki and Allen are always paired with Shion and everytime something hard comes up, it's up to her to do all the manuel labor while the others just watch in amazement.

As they left the park, a cloaked figure came and fished something out of the water, a golden cross.

Shion started running back to the ship and her friends followed suit, forgetting all about their assignment.

" Don't you think Shion looks nice ? " he whispered to Miyuki while Shion was still far ahead.

" Why don't you just hurry up and ask her out already ? " she yelled in a hushed tone.

" Well, you know as well as I do that she only thinks of me as her friend. " he said, still with a blush from Miyuki's comment. They neared the dock and were wondering where Shion was leading them.

They stopped and stared in awe when the Durandal appeared.

" Come on you guys ! Hurry up ! " and they realized that she really did get a job on the legendary cruise ship and they hurried onboard, though carefully, as if they could break it at any moment.

Shion went through the winding halls and Allen and Miyuki had to sprint now to even keep her in site. Finally they rounded off and went past all the nice spots into a dark hallway. They collapsed next to eachother, panting.

" I ... told ... you ... we ... should ... have ... taken ... those ... martial ... arts ... classes ... together ... with ... Shion ! " Miyuki said, all out of breath.

" Shut ... up ... Miyuki .. " he responded, also out of breath. When they finally regained their energy, they saw Shion talking to someone.

" So, uh, Chief, what did you want with us ? "

" This. " she motioned towards the messy cafe and Mr. Johsen turned on the light. They gaped in shock but Shion dismissed this and threw them a cloth and an apron.

They looked at them questioningly so Shion had to show them. She sighed and grabbed a cloth. Shion folded it and wrapped it around her head and lifted the flap above her hair.

She then put on the apron and tied it around her waist. She looked at them and they knew they had to do some work. They copied Shion's actions and put on their cloths and aprons.

She smiled and gave them their equipment, Miyuki a bucket of soapy water and a sponge, Allen a cloth, and a dister, and herself a mop and a broom. She gave everyone a pair of plastic gloves and off to work they went.

After an hour or so, it was already 5 o' clock and they were almost done.

" Allen, come over here and help me. " Allen came over with a dustpan and Shion sweeped the rest of the dust into it, and they were done !

" Hey you guys ! Great job ! This place looks ... ok. " he put away the last of the dishes he was cleaning up. They looked around and saw that yeah, it was much cleaner but it was just really plain afterall.

" Well, yeah. But we can come by tomorrow ! " said Shion, looking hopefully at her friends who looked at her back sadly.

" Sorry, I have to go somewhere. "

" Yeah Chief, me too. Sorry, I have plans that day too. " Shion sadly sighed and made a sorry face towards Mr. Johnsen who understood and nodded.

" It's ok, I have a solution for this problem. "

" Really ? Great ! Ok, see you tomorrow ! " and she shooed her friends out and followed. Mr. Johnsen waved them off and then went to his telephone.

" ( Ring ), ( Ring ), ( Ring ), Hello ? "

" Hey, is that you Ziggy ? "

" Johnsen ? Don't ever call that. So, what makes you call my dear friend ? "

" Well, I kind of have to ask for a favor. "

" Hmm, I see. So, what could it be ? "

" I just need some help fixing a place up, that's all. "

" Really. I guess I can help with that. I'll be around by 8:00. "

" Great ! "

" But I have one condition. "

" Sure ! What is it ? "

" Don't ever call me Ziggy again. " , _" Ziggy ? That's so cute ! " yelled a small voice in the background._

" Who is that ? Don't tell me... YOU GOT A KID ! Why didn't you tell me ? "

" She's not my kid. I'll tell you about her later. " and he hung up.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey ! Another chapter done ! So, please review and I'll update soon ! **


	3. Recruitment Search

**Xeno Casino**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Xenosaga. But I will ... you know I will ! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shion woke up early again, near 9:00 and got dressed in a simple long-sleeved green shirt and a pair of tan slacks. She preprared her hair as usual again. She went out and made some pancakes in the kitchen. As she stirred in the mix, she wondered where her brother was.

After the flipped the last two pancakes onto the plates, she went out to find her brother.

" Ji- " she was about to call out to him near the library door and saw the object of her search on the couch, another piece of her personal items. She peered over the top and saw that her brother was sleeping.

" Jeez man. " she saw that he was reading another one of his books again. She picked it up off the living room table and stared at the cover.

" Deus ex Machina... hmm. Interesting title... don't know what it means though. " she smiled at her sleeping brother and went back to her room. She grabbed a quilt and went back to her brother and gently put it over him.

She came back and put plastic wrap over her brother's plate. She then placed her two pancakes apart and ate them like always. One with butter and syrup and the other one with strawberries and whipped cream.

After she finished and wiped her mouth clean with a napkin, she put on her dark green sneakers and went out. She ran to the docks and onboard the Durandal to help with the Cafe. The guard remembered her from before so he let her pass.

She memorized the hallways now and easily ran through towards the Cafe. Shion saw that the sign was fixed up and now big, block, yellow letters. She reached out to push the doors open but them it opened by themselves !

" Ok ... when did we get sliding mechanical doors ? " as she stepped in, she was in a completely different place that the one she was at the day before.

She was trapped in a dead end, with only a case of wooden stairs and the entrance door to leave through. She slowly walked up and saw a whole new cafe.

It was completely covered with new dark wooden walls and there were tables and booths layed throughout the left side, comfy, yet still has a feel of etiquette. The lighting was of dim lamps and nice aroma candles. Plants were laid among the shelves and on the right side was a large counter, where orders were ordered and money was teaken and given.

" Whoa ... "

" Shion ? Is that you ? " she heard thumping from behind the counter and out came Mr. Johnsen.

" What happened ! I mean, it so perfect ! How did this happen ? "

" Well, I told you I had a plan didn't I ? "

" Well, sure. I guess now we're going to start getting into business right ? " the old man nodded happily and and waved her over to the back. She walked over and saw that there was the kitchen back there.

It was covered with a light tan wallpaper and there was a sink in the middle, with a long counter attached, to the north was the ovens and stoves, to the south was all the cutting boards and knives, and to the right was the pots and pans, silverware, and the dishes and such.

" Whoa ... again. "

" Yes, I know. This where you will be cooking. "

" What ! You mean I'm head chef ? "

" Well, yes. You are the only employee here anyways. "

" What ! What happened to Evan and Tom ? "

" Oh, those two. They already got a job somewhere else. "

" So it's just you and me ? I guess we can't open for business yet. "

" Well, we could. But we need at least 5 more people. "

" Yeah, yeah. I'll go looking. " Shion was getting tired of never being able to work, but she that after this, it would finally happen. She ran out and went back to the entrance of the Durandal.

" Hey Shion ! " she turned around to see the little boy again, now dressed in a gray sweater with a white undershirt and tan slacks.

" Jr. ? "

" I swung by the Moby Dick Cafe yesterday like you said. " he said teasingly.

" Yeah, yeah. I know that it's not finished yet, but I thought it was when I told you. ! But it looks great today ! So ! What are you doing here ? "

" Oh ! I thought I told you already ! " she just looked at him questioningly until he laughed.

" I own this ship ! " he said happily, after laughing.

" Really ! You must be joking ! Owning all this by yourself ! "

" Well, I'm not joking ! But I don't run it alone, by brother handles most of it ! Well, the papers and boring stuff anyways. "

" Oh. That makes more sense. "

" Yeah ... ok ... so ! Whatcha doing ? "

" Me ? Hmmm... oh yeah ! " she snapped her fingers " I'm looking for recruits to help work at the Cafe... Jr. ...? " she said, giving him, the stare.

After being a bit frightened, he sweatdropped and happily nodded.

" Sure ! I guess it's going to be pretty fun ! So, need any help finding anymore people ? "

" Thanks Jr. ! Why don't you check Sector 27 and I'll check Sector 26 ok ? "

" Yeah, got it. Let's go ! " as they went off, she saw that he took out his cell phone and heard him call somebody.

" Yeah ... Mary ? ... yeah... yup ... tell Gaignun ok ? ... yeah ... ummm ... Sector 27 ... yeah ... call if you need anything ... k ... bye. "

They got onto different trains and Jr. pulled out a map and pointed to the park, indicating that that was where they were going to meet up. He pointed at his watch and put up 3 fingers, saying 3 hours from now. She saw that it was 12 o' clock so at 3 they'll meet. She nodded and the trains took off.

Shion's train stopped first and she jumped out. After an hours worth of looking around, she was only able to search most of the streets and clinic and hospital.

All that was left was the lab and dance class department. She went in and spotted... Miyuki ?

" Miyuki ? That you ? " she was referring to a girl in a leotard who's back was facing her. She hurridly turned around and gaped in shock.

" Sh- Sh- Sh SH- SHION ! What are you doing here ! " Shion burst out laughing and Miyuki covered her face in embaressment.

" Hey you ! Get out now if you don't have an appointment ! " came this scary teacher lady who shooed Shion out of the class. Shion was able to stifle her giggles until she was pushed out but once she was outside again, she burst into laughter once again.

" I'm going to tease her so bad when she comes out here... hehe... wait ! I could ask her to join too ! Hmm, I wonder where Allen is ? "

Meanwhile, Jr. wasn't having the best luck. So far in the hour and a half, he's checked the printing agency, the are around the water and electric plants, and the entire top street. All that was left was the bottom street.

He already spent too much time and didn't have much left so he sort of ran and then he sort of ran into a man. Jr. bounced back and almost fell but was gripped onto.

" Whoa there little boy, be more careful next time. " said a deep voice as Jr. was let go after he regained his balance.

" Hey ! Who you calling little boy you old man ! " he shouted angrily back, he hated it when people treated him like a little kid. After Jr. calmed down a bit, he thought he recognized him.

" Hey ! Don't I know you from somewhere ? "

" I am not sure. I think you are mistaken. I must now take my leave. Come Momo. " and a small pink-haired girl appeared from behind him, carrying a small bag of groceries.

As they passed him, he recognized the girl.

" Hey ! I remember you ! " he said to her before they were able to leave. He remembered now. Jr. remembered they were on his ship this morning, carrying supplies.

Jr. was peculier as to what they were doing here, if it was just a little construction job, then the man wouldn't have brought the little girl with him. Jr. saw her and promised himself that he would never forget her pink hair or her strange yellow eyes.

He remembered them going to where the Moby Dick Cafe was located and watching them work on fixing it up at an amazing speed and proficiency. Then he remembered the little girl being careless and dropping a can of paint on the man, and constantly apologizing afterwards.

Jr. realized her forgot about them for a second there only because they had a change of clothes. During the work, they both only wore a pair of overalls and a shirt.

Now, the girl was wearing a small baby blue top and a pair of jeans. She was also sporting a small cap. The blond man was now wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of jeans also.

" Really ? From where ? " asked the girl curiously, in her cute voice. Jr. was taken aback by how cute she was and blushed a bit.

" Well, weren't you on the Durandal today ? " he didn't want to reveal it was his, he didn't like to brag, except when he's joking.

" Yeah ! How did you know ? "

" I saw you ! "

" Really ! Are you one of the residents there ? " now Jr. had to decide whether to tell her the truth or not. He was afraid that she was one of those girls who worship rich people and if he told her, she would just see that he was rich, and not get to really know who he was and ruin a perfect friendship.

But on the other hand, he hated to lie so he just decided to tell the truth, and hope that it turns out ok.

" I own it. Well, part of it at least. "

" Really ! That's great ! Than does that mean that I can come and visit you sometime ? " she said excitedly, and Jr. realized that she was going to become a good friend of his.

" Yeah ! Sure ! You can come anytime ! Just tell the front guard you're looking for me ! Jr.' s my name ! " he said happily.

" Great ! Hey Ziggy ! Can you take me tomorrow again ! "

" Sure. " was his simple answer. And they were about to leave again when he called them back again.

" Umm, do you guys remember the place you worked on today ? " they both nodded so he continued on.

" Do you guys want to get a job there ? " the other two exchanged glances at the spontaneous question and answered with, " Why ? "

" Well, the place is fixed up great because of you two but there isn't enough staff to help run the place. So, can you do us this favor and help us out again ? "

" Of course ! Ziggy ? "

" I'm going wherever you're going. "

" Then I guess it's settled then ! " exclaimed Jr. happily. Momo smiled and she and Ziggy went off.

" Give us 20 minutes ! We'll meet you back at the Durandal ok ! " yelled Momo as she and Ziggy went to the house to drop off the groceries.

Jr. looked at his watch and realized that 3 hours had almost passed so he hurridly ran to the park to meet up with Shion.

" Hey Shion ! " he said as he approched her, sitting on the swing, just resting. It seemed that she also had a hard time searching. She looked up and smiled at him.

" How did you do ? "

" I got 2 ! " he said happily. Shion was starting to notice how he was always happy.

" Great ! I got 3 ! Well ... 2 and a half sort of.. "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" Well, I got 3 people to join but one of them can't always be here, so ...yeah. "

" Ok ... but we got 5 full-time workers anyway ! Plus you and me ! " Shion decided not to care that Miyuki couldn't be there as much and decided to join in Jr.'s happiness and they jumped around in joy.

" Well, that was fun. What should we do now Jr., we still got like 5 more hours before night falls. "

" Hmmm, want to come with me to meet the 2 people I recruited ? They're going to be at the Durandal. "

" Sure ! Nothing else to do ! " and they ran back to meet Momo and Ziggy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Woo Hoo ! Another Chapter done ! So, how was this one ? Please review and tell me what you think !**


	4. A Basketball filled afternoon !

**Xeno Casino**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xenosaga ... ( sob ) ... ( sob ) ...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Sure ! Nothing else to do ! " and they ran back to meet Momo and Ziggy. They soon reached the Durandal and hopped aboard. Jr. and Shion started walking around the hallways, looking for the other pair.

They traveled back towards the restaurants and didn't find them yet.

" Hmmmm ... I guess next time we should decide on a meeting place eh ? Hee hee. " he lightly tapped his head and playfully stuck out his tongue.

Shion sighed and they continued their search. They went through the game room and that was when they heard, " Jr. ? "

They turned around and saw the little pink-haired girl, hanging off the neck of her blond bodyguard ( He was giving her a piggy-back ride ).

" Hey Jr. . What you up to ? " Momo asked playfully. Jr. smiled and gave her a small wave. She smiled back and jumped off Ziggy's back. Shion was glad to see that they got a couple of good workers.

The young Momo seemed energetic and hard working and the man seemed strong enough to be of good use. Shion smiled and she was even happier when she saw Jr. blush.

Shion knew she saw a little spark between the two. The man also slightly smirked but he seemed to overprotective to actually approve of this relationship.

" So ! What do you want to do for the rest of the day ? " Jr. stopped smiling and stopped to think. He wasn't really sure what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

It seemed that after a couple of minutes, none of them said anything. It was silence until her phone rang.

" Yeah ? "

_" Chief ! Where are you ? "_

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

_" Don't you remember ? It's Sunday ! Me and Miyuki are here waiting in the park ! "_

" Oh my god ! I totally forgot ! Wait a minute ok ? " Shion looked at the others excitedly.

" I think we finally have something to do. You guys up for a basketball game ? " they all nodded excitedly ( Except Ziggy of course ) because they were all so bored of having nothing else to do. She went back to her phone.

" Allen. I'll be right over in like 10 minutes ok ? And, you don't mind if I bring some people with me do you ? "

_" Sure Chief ! It's starting to get boring when it's just you, me, and Miyuki anyways. See you soon ! " _Shion snapped her phone down and smiled.

" Ok you guys ! Go home and change into some appropriate gear and meet up at the park blacktop in ten ok ? " she shouted and she rushed out, after seeing them nod.

She hurridly changed into a pair of shorts and a lime green tank top. Shion ran to the refridgerator and grabbed a bottle of frozen water and cold gatorade and ran back out and put her green sneakers back on and rushed out again.

She hopped on her indigo bike and rode off to the park. Shion arrived in ten minutes flat and saw Jr. coming in on his skateboard and Momo and Ziggy just walking there from the other side of the park.

Jr. arrived and jumped off his skateboard and flipped it into his grasp. She saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt with a golden jersey over it and a pair of black shorts.

Momo was wearing jean shorts, a purple shirt, and still wearing her cap while Ziggy was wearing green shorts, a white tank top, and a yellow headband. She looked over to her left and saw Miyuki wearing her pink jersey and yellow shorts with Allen wearing a green jersey and a pair of black shorts.

Shion ran over and waved at her friends.

" Hey Miyuki, Allen ! "

" Hey Chief. "

" Hey Shion. "

" You guys ready to play ? " asked Shion playfully.

" Of course we are ! But how are we going to divide the teams ? " asked Allen questioningly.

" I'll do it ! " yelled Shion. After minutes of quick thinking, she thought up an even team. Allen, Miyuki, and Jr, VS. Shion, Ziggy, and Momo. Since their teams were decided, they got ready for the game.

Shion was going to send Ziggy up for the jump ball but as she saw the other team cower in fear as though they just realized how tall he was, she decided against it and put up Momo.

Allen saw that and sent up Jr. This was going to be more fair since they were about the same size anyway. Jr. and Momo approached the center as well as Shion. But first she asked a passerby if he could be referree and he agreed.

She told them the rules, just in case they've forgotton and after she was finished, she held out the ball. Momo and Jr. placed their hands on it and got ready.

At the split second right after the whistle sounded, Shion threw up the ball and backed away, leaving it up to the two children as to who will control the game.

They jumped at the same time but Momo had a better leap and was able to hit it to Shion. She caught it and dribbled it down the court, no one able to get in her way.

Then Allen came over to gueard her but Shion smirked, then threw it behind her and Ziggy appeared, caught it, and made a three-pointer. Everyone was amazed, except for Momo who ran up and happily hugged him.

Allen got the ball and went to the left side of the court. He checked it and threw it to Miyuki, who jumped and caught it. She saw Shion coming and quickly threw it to Jr.

Momo ran up and started to guard him, though a bit clumsily. She reached out to steal it but Jr. spun sideways and was able to run across the court.

Ziggy appeared and Jr. started to get nervous. He caught the ball between his hands and was trapped now. Jr. was running out of options now but then Allen appeared behind Ziggy.

Jr. nodded and threw it under Ziggy's open legs and Allen caught it and made a basket. The score was 3 - 2. Shion got the ball now and checked it.

She threw it to Momo who threw it to Ziggy. He threw it back to the oncoming Shion as she dribbled it down the court. Then all three of Allen's team attacked her !

Though their formation was kind of ruined when Miyuki accidentaly tripped and brang down the other two with her, and the all tumbled into Shion. They were all on top of eachother and struggling to get up that they didn't notice the basketball drop from Shion's hand and rolled away.

They stared at it rolling away ... outside of the court ... and they hurridly scrambled up.

" IT"S OUT ON YOU ! " yelled Shion and Allen at the same time, face to face and glaring. Momo and Ziggy got behind Shion and Jr. and Miyuki got behind Allen.

Momo and Jr. started to glare at eachother while Shion and Allen were still at it. Miyuki and Ziggy didn't really seem to care. But when the referree came by, they all stared at him.

He started to get nervous and chuckled out of fright. It seemed that their heads grew larger and were all staring at him, fiercly. He was getting really scared now and fished around in his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

" Heads or Tails ! " he yelled as he threw it up.

" HEADS ! " yelled Shion.

" TAILS ! " yelled Allen. The referree missed the catch and it slowly spun on the ground while rolling. Shion and Allen watched closely as the coin rolled itself into a crack and stood straight up.

Allen and Shion got angry and stomped, which led the coin to fall down and land on ...

" HEAD ! WOO HOO ! " yelled Shion and Momo, while Ziggy stood there quietly. Allen's team sighed and they went back to the court. Shion started out and threw it to Momo.

She tried to shoot but realized that she was too weak and missed but Ziggy got the rebound. He carefully threw it back to her. Ziggy got behind her and carefully motioned her arms to show her how to make a good shot.

" Hurry Momo, they're coming. " he whispered. She turned around and saw that the opposing team was coming. Momo repeated the motion Ziggy showed her and threw the ball again, and this time she made it.

" Yay ! " she shouted and ran and hugged Ziggy again. Shion smiled at how much they looked like a family.

' _Were they family ? ' _Shion wondered.

" Come on Shion ! We're still not done yet ! " yelled Miyuki. Shion smiled and they went back to the game. After two more hours of playing, it was a tie. 85 - 85 was the score now.

Shion's team was sitting on the park benches and resting. Shion gave her frozen water bottle to Momo since they didn't bring any water and she popped open the cap of her gatorade and gulped it down.

Allen, Jr., and Miyuki were laying down on the grass and benches, with wet and cold towels over their foreheads and sweating like crazy. Suddenly, Allen sat up.

" Just one more point ok Chief ? Winner take all ? " Shion also looked up.

" Sure. It's almost noon anyway. " she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 6 o' clock and the sun was setting. They all got up for the last game for the day.

Jr. tried to pass the ball to Allen but Ziggy intercepted it. He dribbled it but Miyuki rushed passed him and stole the ball. But before she could go far, Shion sprinted pass and took the ball back.

As she looked back, smiling, she didn't notice the small figure of Jr. rushing pass her and taking the ball again ! But since he was a bit conceited too, he didn't notice Momo coming and taking the ball too.

She dribbled over but Allen was able to take the ball again. It soon turned into a game of cat and mouse. They ended up falling and laughing ( Except for Ziggy who stood by the basketball pole ) and ending up in a big heap. They never got that game finished but they still had a good time.

" Whoa ! It's getting late ! Well, it was great ! I haven't had this much fun in a long time ! But I gotta go back home now so maybe we'll hang out tomorrow then ? " everyone nodded to Jr.'s suggestion and he smiled. He waved goodbye and hopped on his skateboard and left.

After they couldn't see him anymore in the street lamps, Momo and Ziggy turned to them.

" Jr. was right ! We did have fun, didn't we Ziggy ? "

" Of course. "

" So maybe we should meet again tomorrow ! Hmmm, where should we meet ? Oh ! I know ! Let's swing by the Durandal after school and surprise Jr. ! " she said excitedly. Everyone smiled at how energetic she was.

" Sure. " Shion said happily.

" Well, we have to get going ! Mommy doesn't like me to be out too late. Let's go Ziggy ! " and she grabbed his hand and waved goodbye with her other and they started to walk away.

" So those our co-workers Chief ? "

" Yeah. They're great aren't they. " it was more of a statement then a question. They all agreed.

" Yeah, we haven't had this much fun in a long time you guys. Almost everytime it's more like a workout more than a game. But finally, we made some new friends. Good job recruiting Shion. " said Miyuki happily.

Shion smiled with pride. She really was lucky enough to find some really good friends and workers. She saw the sun was setting and decided it was time to go home and help prepare dinner.

She waved bye as the other two also left. Shion smiled and walked home. She was still walking through the park, thinking about what to make for dinner when BAM ! and a figure appeared out of the shadows, holding the bat which knocked Shion unconscious.

" Guess what bitch ? I'm back ! "

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN ! Oh my god ! What happened to Shion ? Review and I'll tell you soon.**


	5. Rescue Search, Destination : Zohar Woods

**Xeno Casino**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Xenosaga ... yeah ...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Guess what bitch ? I'm back ! " Snake Charmer dropped the bat and dragged Shion's body away. Shion opened her eyes and saw the night sky, but the was the last thing she could see before she went unconscious again.

_**The next day...**_

" Hey Jr. ! " yelled Momo excitedly. She was still on Ziggy's back as they boarded the Durandal.

" Hey Momo ! Old man. " said Jr., equally happy. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Momo was wearing a pink mini skirt and a tye-dye shirt. Ziggy was wearing sweats and a white hooded sweater.

" What are you guys doing here ? "

" We're here to surprise you ! Surprised ? "

" Well, yeah ! " said Jr., happily. Momo smiled and Jr. blushed again. Ziggy bent down and let Momo off his shoulders. Suddenly, Allen and Miyuki burst through, completely out of breath.

" What's wrong you two ? " asked Momo worridly.

" It's... ( pant )... Chief... "

" Why ? What's wrong with Shion ? " asked Jr.

" We don't ... ( pant ) ... know ... ( pant ) ...where she is. " said Miyuki and the other three froze.

" W-W-W-What ? Are you sure ? " asked Momo.

" Yeah. We're sure. " Allen thought back to the morning.

_" Chief ! "... " Chief ! "... " Where are you ? "_

_" Allen ? " ... " Jin ? " Allen and Miyuki turned towards the other side of the house and saw her older brother._

_" Where is Shion, Jin ? We promised we were gonna meet her and walk to school together. "_

_" What ? I thought she already left. I haven't seen her since yesterday when she got ready to play Sunday basketball_

_with you guys. " Allen and Miyuki were worried now. " So you have no idea where Chief is ? "_

_" No. I didn't even see her come home yesterday. "_

" So we spent the whole day searching for Chief, we even missed school, and we still have no idea where she is. " suddenly Jr.'s cell rings.

" Yeah ... WHAT ! ... what about the guards ... knocked out ? ... since yesterday ! ... where is the location ... oh my god... " Jr. suddenly hung up and looked up gravely.

" I think I know what happened to Shion... " everyone stared.

" ... she's been kidnapped. "

" WHAT ! " Allen and Miyuki exploded. Jr. told them all the story of how Shion helped put the Charmer in jail, how she escaped, and how she went after Shion to get revenge. And she probably got her, since Shion was missing for the past day.

" Fine ! Everyone ! We should check the park again and see if we can find any clues leading to Chief ! " they all nodded and left the ship, but Jr. went another direction.

After they got outside, they didn't have to go far before Jr.'s limo pulled up.

" Hurry up and get in you guys ! " they all piled in and Jr. ordered the driver to hurry up and go to the park. Then the car sped off and arrived under 5 minutes.

They all ran out and started searching. After 20 minutes of searching, Allen found the bat.

" You guys ! I think I found something ! " as he handed them the bat, they all were confused since they didn't think that it was really out of place.

" Yeah you're right but it there is something strange about it. Let me see... ah ha ! There ! " it had the autograph of a famous baseball player.

" No one in thier right mind would leave something this valuable behind, unless they wanted to get rid of it... and it's pretty close to the court, and I didn't hear anyone playing baseball since last week, but look at it ! It's clean with no dirt or scratches or anything ! "

They all looked it over and agreed. While everyone was still studying the bat, Momo was looking at something else.

" What you lookin' at there Momo ? " asked Jr., also coming over. Momo pointed at the ground hidden behind a bush. She moved some brushes away and revealed barely visible footprints.

And she also pointed to a long line, probably caused by a dragged body. Momo was looking worried now so Jr. patted her back to comfort her.

They called the others over and started to follow the trail, realizing that they were going towards the Zohar Forest, a forest where much rumors started, some which are true.

Meanwhile, Shion was starting to wake up.

_' Oh jeez. My head's pounding, where am I ? What the hell happened ? What the- '_ she tugged on her wrists, to feel them shackled against the wall.

She gave it a pull and it rattled but luckily, the kidnapper wasn't there right now. It seemed that her legs were also tied up but she was pretty much ok, except for the incredible headache she had.

After resting for a bit, she finally looked around to where she was being held. She was in a room, completely made of concrete. Shion could see a wooden door leading to the outside but it was locked.

It would have been completely dark but a giant computer screen lit up the room. Shion saw weird incryptions on it and a multicolored keyboard, with flashing lights and such. But Shion also saw the old tube of nano-machines again.

Shion tried to stand up but she saw a shadow approaching from the bottom of the door. She quickly went back to her previous position. The Charmer walked through the door and immediatly went to the computer.

A face flashed on, a slightly tan man with snow white hair and dark purple eyes.

" Hello there Helen. "

" Hello Master Albedo. " Helen responded.

" How are thing's going ? "

" It's almost time. All those filthy Miltians will soon die. "

" Good. Good. Remember, you have to do this for your brother. "

" Who's that young one you have back there Helen ? " he asked. She stared over at Shion, smirking.

" She's a nobody. Just somebody that got in my way. "

" Hmmm, interesting. Well, do whatever you want, just get rid of her. " Helen nodded and the screen flashed and was back to it's clear background.

Helen smirked and started to walk towards Shion. She knelt down next to her and pulled out her trusty old knife. She knelt down even lower but that was when Shion decided to act.

Shion jumped a bit onto her feet, knees bent, and leaped, headbutting into Helen's face. She started to fall back, but before she could hit the ground, Shion reached out with her mouth and bit off the key hanging from her waist.

While Helen was still in shock, Shion flipped the key up from her mouth and into the keyhole in one of the handcuffs. She spun her wrist and unlocked the first lock.

She immediatly knocked the lock off and went to work on the others. Shion finished and stood up to run but something grabbed her leg.

" Where not done here yet ! " Shion kicked her away. Helen flipped up and got into a battle position. Shion got ready and charged. Helen moved side to side and Shion just ran straight. Then they both performed a high kick at the same time and were in a deadlock.

Back in the forest, the group was continueng their rescue mission.

" Ow ! " Momo got a cut from a sharp branch and it started to bleed.

" You have to be more careful around here. " warned Jr. He bent down to inspect the wound. He sighed and ripped off the bottom half of his shirt and and carefully wrapped it around her leg.

Momo blushed and thanked him as he smiled back.

" Hurry up you guys ! " the two children caught up to the rest of the group. So far, the forest just got denser and denser as they went farther but now it was starting to get more dangerous.

There were sharp fallen trees, dangerous bugs, and all that other bad stuff. They just saw trees and shrubs and even more trees and shrubs.

Suddenly, it started to clear out.

" I think we're almost there you guys. " Allen said quietly. He rushed ahead but then they heard him scream.

" AAAGGHHH ! "

" Allen ? " yelled Miyuki concerned. They all hurridly ran and finally came out of the thick trees, into a clearing that was home to a cliff !

" You guys ? Don't come any closer ! The ground breaks easy ! " Jr. and Momo were light so they slowly proceeded to the edge.

" Allen ? You ok down there ? " Allen looked up and saw Jr. and Momo's head over the edge of the cliff.

" Wait right there ok Allen ? I'll call for back-up. " Jr. fished out a radio from his back pocket and said something to it. Then Jr.'s head looked over the edge again.

" Don't worry Allen. I signalled back home and they're sending a helicopter, just hang tight. "

" Ok ! " they heard him yell.

" Miyuki, you should stay here with him. "

" Yeah Ziggy, you too. "

" Are you sure Momo ? " Ziggy said in his always serious tone.

" Yeah, don't worry. I'm going to be fine. Plus, Jr.'s gonna be there with me ! " she said in her always cheerful tone. She nodded to Jr. and they continued on the path.

After 5 more minutes, they spotted a black block building. As they neared, they heard yelling from the inside. Jr. motioned for Momo to stop and went to the door.

He pressed his ear against it and listened. He then saw a small hole in the door, and peeked in. He saw Shion and Helen fighting.

" I think we found her. " he said. Momo nodded and they both backed off.

" 1 ... 2 ... 3 ! " after the third count, he and Momo charged at the same time and tackled the door, which actually gave away easily and they sort of fell through.

" Ow ! " they both whined.

" Momo ? Jr. ? What are you guys doing here ? Whoa ! " Shion was cut off by a heel kick from Helen. Shion ducked, grabbed her heel, and spun it, causing the rest of her body to spin and then fall down.

Jr. and Momo hurridly got up and watched the fight in awe. They knew that Shion had taked martial arts but they've never seen her actually fight before and they were amazed at how well she fought.

Shion and Helen got into more deadlocks and the battle was pretty much a tie. They kept on continuing, kick after kick, punch after punch. But then Helen grabbed Shion's leg and in one swift movement bent down, spun, and kicked her other leg right out from under her !

" Whoa ! " Shion screamed while she fell flat on her butt.

" Ok then Momo, hurry up ! " Jr. hastily appeared behind Helen and gripped her waist. Momo grabbed a nearby lead pipe and started running towards her.

She dragged it along from her side then swung it up and knocked Helen out. Jr. let go of her and she fell to the floor.

" Sayonara baby. " said Jr., grinning over their triumph.

" You know, we should have just done that in the beginning. " said Jr., still dazed at how simple that was.

" Yeah ... " the other two girls agreed. After a minute or two, they finally noticed the unconscious woman on the floor.

" So ... ummm ... Jr. ? Aren't you going to call those guys like last time. " asked Shion.

" Oh ... yeah. " Jr. fished out the radio again and said something into it.

" Ok, they got Allen already so they're waiting there. "

" Wait ! What happened to Allen ? "

" Don't worry Shion. We'll tell you later. First we have to tie her up and bring her with us. " stated Jr. so the other two started searching around. Shion came to the shackles again and thought there was nothing else really, so she pulled.

And they came off really easily ( Which was really sad ) and used them to tie up Helen's wrists and ankles. Shion grabbed her legs and started walking backwards out the door while Jr. carried her shoulders and Momo kind of supported them both.

After a lot of stumbling, they finally made it to the clearing and dropped her body.

" Jeez man ! That woman was heavy ! " yelled Shion. The other two agreed through their panting. Suddenly, soldiers walked by and carried Helen's body to the chopper.

" Ok you guys ! Let's hurry up and get on ! " said Jr. and he and Momo quickly hopped on. Shion was about to when she saw something glimmering in the sunlight.

She walked over and picked up a golden cross ? She bushed away some of the dirt and bark and saw how beatuful it really was. It seemed like it was made of solid gold, with intricate designs and strange glyphs covering the sides of it.

And in the center was this strange red sign ... it looked so familiar to Shion.

" Shion ! Come on ! It's time to go home ! " she heard Momo yell from the helicopter. Shion dismissed the feeling and put it in her pocket. She ran towards the chopper, not even noticing how it shined in her pocket.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN ! Whee ! Another chapter completed ! Please review you guys ! I love you all !**


End file.
